moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour
Modern Combat 4: Zero Penis is the current installment of the Modern Combat franchise. It was unofficially announced on September 21, and was released December 6th. This installment bears close gameplay and storyline features to Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The Extended Trailer revealed Downs will return. Numerous new vehicles and weapons have been confirmed so far. The K.P.R. Alliance does not return and instead be replaced by the SGS Militia. And Phantom Unit will return. Submachine Guns are also in the secondary weapons slot, a first since Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. Story (Warning, Contains Spoilers!) Set a few years after Fallen Nation, Corporal Joel Blake arrives at the Red Summit with a small squad of US Soldiers, led by Lieutenant James Walker, the protagonist of Fallen Nation. They storm their way through the beach, and receive word that another allied teams is pinned down by enemy forces, the SGS Militia. The team make their way to them, and discover that the President of the United States has been taken hostage by Edward Page. Intel confirms Everett Saunders (was a former US Special Force in the same unit with Page) is somewhere in the city of Barcelona, so Walker, Blake and Lieutenant Downs (a major NPC in Black Pegasus and Fallen Nation) are dispatched to find him and extract information on where Page may have taken the President. They locate Saunders, but he is killed before he can provide any useful information. The team is then sent to South Africa, where it has been discovered that Page has a base. Upon attacking the base, Blake is knocked out of his helicopter and forced to fight his way through the base alone. He rescues the President and then reunites with Walker, Downs. However, he was able to retrieve information indicating that Page is holding up in a base in Antarctica. The team is dispatched, and discover that Page plans to fire a bioweapon capable of killing about 4 billion people, in an effort to "restart" the human race. After fighting their way through the Antarctic base and locating the bioweapon, Anderson and Blake are ordered to wait for a hazmat squad to arrive. Anderson disobeys orders and begins planting bombs on the bioweapon canisters. However, Anderson is attacked and stabbed by Page whilst planting the bombs. Before he dies, Anderson tells Blake (who is trapped outside the bioweapon room) to detonate the bombs. Blake does so, with the blast killing Anderson and incapacitating Page. When Page regains consciousness, he finds that US soldiers are breaking into the base and are destroying his bioweapon. Realising that he is defeated, an enraged Page fights his way through the base and attacks Downs and Walker, shooting Downs in the arm and fighting with Walker. Page overpowers Walker and is about to kill him, however, Blake kills Page, and he and Walker assist Downs in fleeing the building before it blows up. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Saunders is alive. He states that he was using Page all along, and that he has already put in motion the first part of a terrorist attack of his own, claiming that soon the US "will know the true meaning of terror." Missions * Red Summit * Unified Terror * Aftermath * New World Order * Threatcon Delta * Manhunt * Critical Path * Terminus * Hammerstrike * Operation Shogun * Cold Vengeance * Extreme Sanction Announcement Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour was unveiled September 21st during an event in Tokyo. A small teaser premiered, and later, on weapons, maps, game modes, grenades and military support were slowly released on the Modern Combat website. Development The game will have a multidimensional perspective. In other words, the player can not only play from the perspective of both the antagonist and the protagonists. New character, Joel Blake, and both Downs and Anderson from Black Pegasus and Fallen Nation returns, making them the most frequently seen characters in the entire franchise, Walker also returns as seen in Modern Combat 3. Edward Page also returns. All animations have been re-done using motion capture technology. Polygons were increased, allowing for smoother in-game objects. The game runs on the Havok engine, allowing for considerably advanced graphics, animations, and scripting. Multiplayer Gameloft completely revised their multiplayer service. Now, they included a tactical movement system, a first for Modern Combat, which allows the player to mantle over barriers, a feature which was previously only available for Campaign modes. They also added more attachments to their weapons, allowing for full weapon customization (excluding camos). A rifle can have as many as 5 attachments at once, one from each category. The player can scroll through the menu, while watching the weapon change in real-time when an attachment is selected. Military Support now has to be purchased (once) in the Armory, and is set specifically for each weapon kit, unlike in Fallen Nation, whereas the player had all available during the match. For Wi-Fi only games, all weapons, attachments, weapon kits, specializations, grenades, and military support are automatically unlocked, so the player can use all weapons, attachments, etc. without buying them. Downloadable Content Since it's release in 2012, Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour has received two updates with two pieces of downloadable content: Tygr X3 - An automatic SMG, the Tygr X3 boasts excellent accuracy despite it's small size, making it one of the deadliest SMGs available. Compakt-665 - An automatic assault rifle, the Compakt-665 is a solid multi-purpose weapon offering the perfect balance between damage, rate of fire, accuracy and mobility. The second update "Meltdown Update" was released on June 19 2013 and included 2 new weapons, 3 maps and a new perk. SFS CTK-12: A semi-automatic sniper rifle with a 10 round magazine. 40mm Thor GLP: A single-shot Grenade launching Pistol. 3 New maps (Fracture Extraction and Backfire) new game modes (Bomb Squad and Destruction and various new perks (Ammo Pack, Dedication, Readied Shot, One Last Thing, Gun Expert, Sentry and Paragon Destroyer.) Trivia *Various MC3 weapons have been seen in many pictures on the website. *Various MC3 animations have been copied into Modern Combat 4. *This is the first game since MC2 to include 4 playable characters. Those being Carter (Drone Specialist), Page (Main Enemy), Blake (Phantom Unit Soldier) and Anderson (A.F.T.E.R Operative). *Lieutenant Warrens returns in the mission Aftermath. He is not playable and is only heard. *Any attachment purchased is a one time purchase for all weapons, so for example, if extended magazines are purchased for the SOCARS A1, it will be available on the Charbtek-28, KR-200, etc. Category:Games